cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
George Clooney
George Clooney (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Return to Horror High'' (1987) [Oliver]: Stabbed to death when he's pulled into a closet. *''Predator: The Concert'' (1987) [Camper]: Mauled to death by the bear while in a sleeping bag with Laura Dern (The film was never officially released, but bootlegs exist). *''Red Surf'' (1990) [Remar]: Killed when he crashes his jet-ski watercraft into some containers while fleeing armed drug dealers. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''The Perfect Storm (2000)'' [Captain Billy Tyne]: Drowned when he goes down with his ship during the storm. (Thanks to Nick) *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002)'' [Jim Byrd]: Fatally wounded (off-screen) by a hitman sent by Julia Roberts; he bleeds to death some time later while talking to Sam Rockwell by Sam's swimming pool. *''Syriana (2005)'' [Bob Barnes]: Killed in an explosion, along with Alexander Siddig, his family and bodyguards in an assassination when a missile strikes Alexander's car convoy while George is standing next to it (as Matt Damon looks on helplessly). (Thanks to Yannis) *''The American (2010)'' [Jack a.k.a. Edward]: Shot in the stomach by Johan Leysen; he dies shortly afterwards after driving to meet Violante Placido (colliding into a tree in the process). (Thanks to Tommy, Christina) *''Gravity (2013)'' [Matt Kowalski]: Dies of suffocation when he runs out of oxygen in the cold distance of space after he sacrifices himself (by detaching the tether he and Sandra Bullock are linked to) so that Sandra Bullock can survive; we last see George when he floats off into the distance, and later appears posthumously in Sandra's hallucination. *''Ocean's 8 (2018)'' [Danny Ocean]: Possibly dies sometime before the events of the film, though its unclear if he's truly dead. His sister (Sandra Bullock) is seen visiting his grave and isn't sure if he's truly dead. So its unclear if he's dead or faking his death. George only appears in a photo. Deaths in TV *''The Facts of Life: Seven Little Indians (1987)'' [George Burnett]: Killed by Lisa Whelchel in a dream-sequence episode parodying The Twilight Zone. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Noteworthy Connections *Son of Nick Clooney. *Nephew of Rosemary Clooney. *Cousin of Miguel Ferrer. *Ex-husband of Talia Balsam. *Husband of Amal Alamuddin. Official Account *George Clooney on Facebook *George Clooney on Instagram *George Clooney on Insstar.com *George Clooney on Instagweb.com *George Clooney on Buzzcent.com *George Clooney on Insstars.com *George Clooney on Photostags.com Gallery Billy_Tyne_death.png|George Clooney in The Perfect Storm Georgeclooney.jpg|George Clooney in Confessions of a Dangerous Mind Category:ER cast members Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Clooney, George Category:1961 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Producers Category:Musicians Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Weather Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Liberals Category:Romance Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:History Stars Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:South Park cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Alfonso Cuaron Movies Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Roseanne cast members Category:Agnostics Category:Agnostic Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Friends cast members Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in George Clooney Movies Category:Actors who died in Gary Ross Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:War veterans Category:War Stars